Kitty Claws and Wolf Fangs
by kissingpoisonapples
Summary: The tale of two sisters as they struggle to handle their differences and social standing... with one twist; they're Next Generation Genetically Modified Humans. (Will update summary later) (collab story with @grellmichaels100)
1. Prologue

The room was full, white walls, plush chairs and a velvet red couch. A clear glass table sat in the middle of the chairs and couch, topped with two plastic cups and a set of magazines. It looked like a fancier version of a waiting room. A smaller table stood beside the couch, holding a lamp. It was untouched, of course, because there was no need for it as the overhead lights shone brightly. On the couch, sat two girls, both glancing around at the room. Silently, the first girl wished away the silence, hoping for something to relieve her anxiety. There was nothing though. She'd read the magazines- which were too old to hold interest- and tried the water which was too pure for her to get used to.

"I wish we'd brought a soda or something..." she said softly as she attempted another sip at her water. Her nose scrunched up in distaste, causing her to sigh and place the cup back on the table. The second girl looked at her, shrugging before speaking, "We wouldn't be able to drink it even if we bought some. They said only water before the procedure."

"I know, I know, I just..." The first girl sighed again, "It'd make it easier for me to relax at least..." The second girl nodded, looking above at the white ceiling lighting and fan, watching the blades as they spun. The silence seeped in again, and the first girl spoke up again. "Sis...?" "Yeah?" The second girl replied, turning her head once more. "...I'm not sure if I want to do this..." She finally, making her sister sit up slightly. "I don't know... what if something happens? What if they mess up? What if..." She choked for a moment, willing her words to form. "It won't come to that." The sister responded. The first girl just looked at her shoes, and her sister grabbed her shoulder firmly. "Look at me," she said, drawing the younger girl's attention. "Don't think about that... we're going to be ok. They're not gonna mess up. Everything will be fine. We'll go in, get this over with, and meet up right after. Then we can go to that usual spot, ok?" Her words were firm and precise, however, the girl only nodded in response. She was afraid. They both were, but one of them had to stay strong, and it was obviously going to have to be the older one. "I want to hear you say it. Say we're going to be ok." She insisted. Her younger sister said the words nervous. "Again, stay it like you mean it." "W- we're gonna be ok..." "Good." The girl smiled, kissing her younger sister's forehead. "Just remember that, we're gonna be ok. Alright?" The younger girl nodded once, then turned suddenly, breaking their connection.

The older girl turned her head, following her sister's gaze to a tall male figure in the doorway. His thin frame was adored with a white lab coat and blue hospital pants. He pushed up his glasses and looked at the pair. He was here for the eldest sister... they could tell automatically. The girl stood up, nodding to the man as he said, "It's time..." She took one last look at her sister, pulling her into a firm hug before walking up to the man. She walked without another word, willing herself to stay strong for the both of them. She passed through the door, and watched as he began to close the door. The younger girl shot up in realization, "Wait! Sis!" She began as she rushed to the door, "Sis I-" The door shut, the automated locks clicking into place and sealing the door. The girl flinched, tried to pry open the door, and grunted as it refuses to budge. "It's time..." The man repeated before heading down the hallway. The girl glared at him, tried the door one last time, and reluctantly followed when she found it no use. They would have to meet afterward…

 **Hurray for Prologues~! And yes, I like prologues! Lol, anyway please enjoy this prologue and the chapters to follow it! This is a story I'm doing with GrellMichealis100! Remember to check her out~**


	2. Chapter 1: All's Fair In Love And War

Morning light flooded in from a barely covered window, golden beams landing on a young girls body lying on the floor. The girl looked about 5'9'' in height with a decently built frame. Her hair was short in the back with messy bangs hanging out towards the front. She groaned slightly hearing her younger sister get out from their bed. The shorter, more curvaceous girl stretched slightly and got out of bed. "Morning Riley!" The girl said cheerfully, earning a groan from the older sister on the floor.

"I swear how do you wake up so early…" Riley said as she curled up on the floor once again.

The younger sister pouted slightly and stated, "You know I need time to get ready...I have to wake up early"

"Whatever floats your boat Mimi," She paused to yawn. "Just wake me up before 7…." She said, falling back asleep. Mimi rolled her eyes and got out of bed to go shower.

About a half hour later Mimi was in the middle of doing her hair when Riley sat up, yawning and scratching her head. She stretched her arms and legs and cracked her back gently. "Nothing like a fresh morning stretch…"

The younger of the two pouted again and said ''If you slept in the bed instead of the floor your back would be better and I wouldn't have to hear that gross bone popping noise every morning.." Riley smirked.

"Oh...you mean this?" She raised one of her arms, cracking her shoulder and her elbow.

"Ewww!" Mimi yelled, putting down her hair dryer and covering her ears. "I hope you get arthritis!" Riley rolled her eyes and cracked the other arm before going to their dresser. She grabbed a black sports bra, a red and black sports tank top, black running shorts and red sneakers. As she was changing she spoke to her sister.

"I don't know why you spend so much time grooming like your some doll...its just hair" She said as she licked her hand, slicking down the hairs that were sticking up from her sleep. Mimi cringed and continued to dry her hair.

"And I don't know how you take such little time doing your hair...spit and hair gel aren't the same thing!" After completely drying her hair Mimi walked to the dresser, pulling out a spandex pink leotard, a galaxy printed circle skirt and white, pink, and purple boots covered in a thick faux fur.

"How in fucking hell do you walk in those...they're so...high" Riley said as she tied her shoes.

"I know~! Aren't they great!" Mimi said, bouncing slightly. She went back to their vanity, which might as well have been hers anyway considering she's the only one who uses it, and began to do her makeup.

"Are you going to school or are you going to a rave?" Riley said as she got back down on the floor, starting to do a few push ups.

"Well you look ready for gym class...but isn't your gym at like...7th period?" Mimi said while putting on foundation.

"Just trying to keep my girlish figure,'' Riley got on her back, peering at her chest, "My girlish...girlish figure…" She sighed and started doing sit ups.

"And for your information mrs….gym rat...I am going to a rave" The younger said before starting to put on eyeshadow. Riley sat up all the way and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh you are? Well then I'll have to change your plans.." She stood up. "You're going to school…" Mimi smirked after finishing her eyeshadow.

"Really? And who's gonna make me?" Once she heard the sickeningly loud cracking of her elder sisters knuckles, she knew she was in for trouble. "Let me go!" Mimi yelped as she was soon lifted from the chair and slung over her sister's back.

"Nope. Not until we get to school!" Riley yelled back, grabbing both of their school bags in her free hand and walking out the door. Mimi struggled for a bit then sighed, knowing her sister was too strong for her.

 _'Whelp...at least I don't have to walk to school...'_ She thought. "You could've at least let me put on my lipstick..''

Riley laughed. "Yeah...I could've, but I wouldn't wanna be late"

Mimi pouted at this remark before sighing. Once they got to school and Riley put her down, she took her bag and rummaged through it. "Here we go! Emergency make-up kit!" She chimed in relief.

Riley just looked at her, not even surprised her sister kept such a thing. "See? Didn't even have to wait." Riley remarked as Mimi began applying her lipstick.

"Yeah yeah", she said, closing her pocket mirror. Mimi sighed, "Well it's not the exact shade I wanted, but~" She began. Riley automatically saw this as a red flag: fashion was not her strongest suit.

"Yeah, imma stop you there and head to class," Riley interrupted, giving Mimi her bag and waving, "Catch you later." She called, earning a wave from her sister as the two split ways.

This day, of course, was much like every other day. Both Riley and Mimi took note of that. Within the first two periods, Mimi was scolded for inappropriate dresswear, but was sent back to class regardless. After the second half of fourth period, Riley was itching to get out of class. And between fifth and sixth period, both girls were ready to throw a book at someone. Seventh period was the only class they had together. "Riley~" Mimi whined as she trotted over to her sister in the locker room, "I'm so bored~ The teachers are plotting against us I know it!" She said, sighing as she opened her gym locker.

Riley rolled her eyes, paying no mind to hear the younger's daily complain about school. "Maybe if you actually tried, you wouldn't be so-" She was interrupted.

"You know class is boring No matter how hard ya try. I couldn't even throw a party wild enough to make school fun." Mimi pouted. Riley thought for a moment, then gave up the argument; Mimi was allowed to win that one. "Uhg, and all this sweat is gonna ruin my make-up!"

Riley looked at Mimi, remarking, "Maybe you should wear less make-up," as they left the locker room. Before the younger girl could retort back, the whistles sounded and gym began. As always, Riley stayed at the top of the class, far surpassing the girls and even earning the envy of some guys. Mimi however usually ducked under the bleachers, chilling out and listening to her music. _'I swear how does someone fail one of the easiest classes in school every year…'_ Riley thought. She watched her sister as she "exercised" the first ten minutes of class away, then went behind the bleachers as usually. She shook her head in disapproval, then went on to play basketball until a figure caught her eyes.

Under the bleachers, Mimi watched the other students run laps and play sports while she sat and hummed softly. The shade of the bleachers gave her the best cover, and she sighed in relief at the protection from the sun. She dug into her short's pocket- a pair of boy shorts that she'd gotten from Riley and had tailored to fit her better- and pulled out her phone and earbuds. Going through the playlists on her phone she peered out from the spaces in the bleachers, seeing her sister dazed and confused, looking at a guy.

The guy was a tall 6'1'' with tanned skin and brown hair. He had the most green eyes she'd ever seen and his body looked carved out of marble. To the common eye he looked like a regular egotistic, self centered jock. But to Riley he was a dream. She was so distracted by the boy she ended up getting hit in the side of her head with a basketball.

"MOTHERFUCKER" She yelled, holding the side of her head and leaning against the wall. Immediately Mimi ran over but she was blocked by the boy her sister was staring at.

"Are you alright?" The boy said, putting a hand on Riley's shoulder. She felt her cheeks burn red as she answered.

"Heh...yeah I'm alright...it just scared me thats all" She said, slightly looking down at her feet.

"You're usually so co-ordinated in gym... Did something happen?" Riley shook her head, still looking at her feet. She glanced up at him, their eyes meeting to the point that her heart raced.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a little distracted by... uh..." She began, looking around for some form of excuse. When she noticed the school's cheerleaders practicing, she pointed, "The new cheer routine. Looks like they're working hard." The boy followed her finger to the scene and nodded.

"Yeah, they are. We got a game coming up after all. Then it's the big dance and all." He smiled and turned to her, "I never knew you were interested in cheer." He pointed out, which was true. She wasn't interested in cheerleading, but her mouth was running off on its own.

"Yeah, why not? Who's not into jumping... and flips... and school spirit?" She replied, forcing herself to sound enthusiastic and mentally cursing herself for not saying something more interesting. At least he seemed to buy the idea.

"Does that mean you'd want to be a cheerleader?" He asked, looking back at Riley. She could have sworn she leapt out of her own skin, but she didn't.

"Nah, I'm not really a cheerleader." Riley said with a shake of the head. Her hand rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Shame, I think you'd make a great one." Someone called out to the boy and he turned, "Gotta go. Catch ya later!" He chimed with a wave as he jogged away from her. While Riley just smiled and waved goodbye, Mimi's heart sank to the floor.

As she stepped closer to her sister she spoke up, "Was that...Chad?" Riley flinched, finally noticing Mimi's presence.

"Yeah, so?" Riley said as she turned to her sister, not realizing that she was blushing slightly from the interaction. Beads of sweat trailed over her forehead from the heat, and she wiped them away with her wristband.

"So? He's like the most popular guy in school why would someone like you even talk to him…." Mimi said, honestly not believing her sister. Riley blushed slightly again.

"Why do you even care…" She said as Mimi rolled her eyes.

"I will get an answer out of you by the end of today.."

"No you won't"

"Yes I will" The two girls went back and forth between this argument before the bell rang. "Uhg, I'll get to you later!" Mimi grumbled as she headed to her next period. Once she took her seat at a table, she stared emptily as her teacher rambled on about something or another that she had no interest in. Not that she intended to be completely rude, but Riley was… well, Riley. Her blunt, strong-willed, guy intimidating sister.

" _And it's Chad no less! How the heck did she-? He's-!"_ "THE MOST SELFISH GUY IN SCHOOL!" She yelled, causing her classmates and teacher to jump in surprise. Everyone's eyes stared at her, making her skin crawl slightly in embarrassment.

"Miss Everwood, is something wrong?" The teacher said after clearing her throat. Mimi's eye twitched as her head hung slightly. "Do you need to go to-" The younger girl interrupted, not wanting the moment to last.

"So sorry! I just need to use the bathroom!" She announced, before strutting to the door and grabbing the hall pass. As she rushed out the door she rubbed her temples in dismay. " _How the heck does a guy like Chad get my sister to like HIM? He's a total jerk! A slob! A freakin' uhg!"_ She thought, not paying attention to where she was going. That is until she hit something with the force of a brick wall. "Ow!" She yelped, gripping her head as she fell back on her butt, "Freaking, watch it you-" She stopped, looking up at what she'd hit.

"Hmm? Oh hey," The taller boy said, smirking at her. How lucky for her to run into her sister's " _dream guy"._

"Uhg, sorry…" Mimi replied, looking Chad over. She had to admit while she didn't approve of Chad, she was a little happy to hear her sister had some taste of men. Tall, tan, and handsome was built like a fucking dream, even Mimi had to admit that. To bad she wasn't into assholes who cheat on her friends.

"No prob, cutie. I'm use to girls fallin' over me." He said smugly, "So glad you've finally come 'round." Mimi's eye twitched, making her stomach turn.

"Is this guy for real? Oh wait… it's Chad, of course he is." She thought, shaking her head. "Yeah right, as if I'd fall for you…" She said, standing up again.

"Think ya already did, hot stuff." Chad retorted with a wink. A disgusted shiver ran down her spine, making her feel like throwing up. "Oh, by the way, my party this Friday, you're comin' right?" He continued, his lips curving up more, "Everyone's gonna be there. Be a shame if ya missed out."

"Why, so I can watch you hit on every girl there and trash your parents' manson? No thanks. I'd rather take my sister shopping." She retorted sarcastically, honestly imaging Riley dragging her to some sports shop in the mall. Her stomach turned again, making her even more nauseous. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to dismiss the thought.

"Aw, don't be like that babe, it'll be fun." He said softly, wrapping a hand around her waist as she tried to push past him.

Another chill raced down, making her slap his hand away. One thing she hated most was PDA from a tool. Every raver had a preference, a this one had standards as high as the moon. Then a thought accorded to her and she smirked back. "Ya know what… fine, I'll come to your party." Mimi chimed, crossing her arms. "And bring my sis so she can see what a total slob you are!" She thought determinedly. Though convincing her sister to come would be another issue as well as dressing her up. She had her work cut out for her…

"Good to hear!" Chad smirked, leaning closer to Mimi almost seductively, "See you then."

"Yes you will…" She replied before finally strutting past him, "I hope my sis beats the shit out of you when this is over..."

Within a hour the last bell rang for the school day, letting free the teens anxious for fresh air and the promise of casually talks with friends. Among these teenagers was, of course, Riley who felt an unsettling urge to go see Mimi. Call it sisterly intuition or a sudden sense of paranoia, but the way she'd noticed her sister strut pass her classroom during the last period of the day suggested something was wrong. Her bag in hand, she pushed her way through the crowd of students laundering around campus. Then she recognized the familiar tutu of her sister, and headed over.

"Mimi!" She called, not getting a response. She called again, "Mimi!" and frowned when she still was not heard. "Michaela Scarlett Everwood!" She finally yelled, gaining a startled turn from her younger sister.

"What?" She asked nervously. Riley shook her head and stopped beside her.

"I called your name twice. Didn't you hear me?" Riley sighed before leading Mimi off.

"Sorry, was lost in thought." Mimi replied, following after Riley. "Did you really have to use my full name?"

"If it gets your attention, yes. So what were thinking about so hard that you didn't hear me?" Riley reiterated, changing the subject. Mimi stiffened slightly, suddenly uneasy at her sister's question. Before Riley could question further Mimi sighed and blurted.

"Chad invited me to a party this Friday and I want you to come with me! And I won't take no for an answer! I'm gonna dress you up and do your hair and-"

"Ok..."

"Nope! Don't care you're- wait... ok?" Mimi stared dumbstruck. Riley just nodded, looking forward as they walked up to the local orphanage; their home for nearly eight years now. When Mimi didn't utter a word Riley continued, "Sure, I'll go to Chad's stupid party with you. And... you can give me a makeover."

Her younger sister's eyes widened, then glittered in excitement. "Really?!" And, a slow nod from Riley. "Oh... oh~ this is because it's Chad's isn't it?" Mimi teased, earning a small blush from Riley.

"No... I just feel like it." She replied, a lie among lies falling from her lips.

"Right~ well then I got the perfect idea! We'll try out a whole bunch of different styles throughout the rest of the week! That gives us three days to find you your perfect style! OMG this'll be so fun! Like playing dress up when we were kids!" Mimi chimed excitedly as she took her sister's hand. As Mimi dragged Riley inside she beamed, "I'll even sing that song you like!"


End file.
